A Change in History
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, Youko Kurama...he had met her in the past...he had found her in the future, before her birth. She was him, he was her, they were one...life has been altered, hers particularly.


**A Change in History**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, Youko Kurama...he had met her in the past...he had found her in the future, before her birth. She was him, he was her, they were one...life has been altered, hers particularly.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Pairing: Youko/Kagome – Youko/Hiei – Kagome/Hiei**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content (LOTS)**

**-x-x-x-**

_Have you ever looked into the mirror expecting to see yourself, maybe with messy hair, maybe primped and pampered, but then, you look, and your eyes are the wrong color, your hair is silkier and longer, you aren't even the right sex?_

_I doubt it, but for me...this happens almost religiously. I look in the mirror every morning, and most of the time, I see myself, but there are times that I see __**him**__. Hell, sometimes, I'm not even sure of what it is __**I**__ look like._

_My mother has never seen him though, and I'm thankful that my body hasn't __**changed**__ with my hair and eyes when I note these particular differences. Thankful indeed...I was curious about why this happened, but __**his**__ explanation was one that confused me until I turned fifteen, until __**it**__ happened._

_I fell down a well on my fifteenth birthday, alright, I didn't fall...I was pulled down the well. Recklessly so! After an eight month journey up and down the well, in which I met many friends and fought off the vile __**demon**__ –yes, you heard right- which had clearly thought its lot in life was to make mine a living hell...I won...with the help of my friends from the past. Oh, did I mention that the well took me five hundred years into the past? No? Well, that is a story for another time._

_As of recently, I was confronted, by a demon named Hiei...this was one week after my adventures down the well ended...just one week. Yeah, no _

**-x-x-x-**

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_You have to be kidding,"_

_Blue eyes turned curiously to see a boy roughly around her age, or so he seemed. "Who are you?"_

"_This must be a joke," The boy chuckled, "The mighty Youko Kurama reduced to nothing but a little girl."_

_Kagome frowned, 'A friend of yours?'_

'_**No one I know.'**_

_Kagome raised a brow as the boy one inch shorter than she shot forward with an almost unseen ease...almost..._

_She stepped back a second before her sword sliced through the air. "I do hope this isn't how you greet all the girls you meet."_

"_You'll have to forgive my lack of manners, I merely wondered if perhaps I'd made a mistake and you were in fact just a human wench who'd come in contact with the fox."_

"_Obviously," Kagome jumped back away, bringing her hand up to her hair where she was quick to run it through her black locks, taking a seed from a single strand before pouring some of her __**friends**__ youki into the seed. "You didn't make a mistake!" She brought her hand down and a whip wound dangerously around the sword in his hand. "But you will have wished you did!" She pulled and the sword was yanked from his hand. He smirked and disappeared._

'_**He's behind,'**_

'_Yeah, I know!' She turned in time to whip out the thorn whip and lash it out at him, watching as he easily avoided the thorns and jumped back out of her reach._

"_I do hope this isn't all you've got."_

_Kagome glared, "I hate demons; they just cause me an infinite amount of problems." Her body began to glow. "However, I cannot deny the fact that they are incredibly strong and more resourceful than humans our altogether. What is it you want?"_

"_I would like to utilize your skills as a Master Thief...Youko Kurama."_

_Kagome's eyes flashed gold and she smirked, "Ah...that particular skill set...what for?"_

"_...just a couple items that I'm sure Enma won't miss too dearly."_

_Her curiosity sparked, she could only agree as she so dearly wished to partake in something exciting, and the fox in her loved a good heist._

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

'_Now I'm walking in the forest to meet teammate number three...since clearly it will take more than two skilled thieves to rob the Spirit World Rulers' high security vault...'_

"You finally made it,"

Looking up, Kagome couldn't quite figure out what it was she had been thinking when she agreed to go along with this. Hiei really knew how to grate on ones nerves, and he did it often too. "Sorry to keep you waiting...I had earlier engagements to keep."

"Nothing more important than this, I'm sure."

"I had a study session with my tutor, Math is a weak subject for me...so yeah, it was more important. Now, who is it that I'll have the _honor_ to work with." She smiled, _'I do hope he hears my sarcasm.'_

'_**Well, he's a telepath, I'm sure if he didn't, he's aware of it now.'**_

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So this is Youko Kurama...she looks more like a quick lay."

Kagome lifted her hand a little behind her, playing with a strand of her hair as she took a small unnoticeable seed from one of the strands, _'I'm going to kill him...!'_

'_**I highly doubt Hiei would be too pleased by such a greeting.'**_

'_Fuck greetings!'_

'_**May be more enjoyable.'**_

'_YOUKO!'_

'_**Sorry...are you paying any attention to what Gouki is saying?'**_

"...who?"

'_**Classic, you're really out of it today.'**_

'_You could help me out with my math, but you refuse to partake in my human life.'_

'_**They're still talking, Kagome.'**_

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry, Hiei...I'm really not listening. I have a fox I'm conversing with...and if your partner here chooses to test my patience with his incessant name-calling, we will be down a member of this makeshift troika."

Hiei raised a brow and looked to Gouki who was now growling rather primitively at her. "Listen girl, it wouldn't take me much to crush you."

"I'm sure...if you fall on me I'm a goner...though I sincerely doubt you'd be able to catch me."

'_**Kagome, do you intend to test his anger?'**_

'_You've said it yourself, Youko. One who lets rage rule his actions in fight, doesn't deserve to live through the battle.'_

'_**I did say something like that...but you are my vessel...remember that.'**_

'_I won't damage your house, Youko,' _Kagome mentally sneered at her _roommate_ for lack of better words.

"Settle down Gouki, after this job you can kill him, until then, keep it civil. The heist takes place in three days, if you hear anything during this little get together, let it be that."

"Will we meet back here?" Kagome questioned, "If so, what time?"

"Yes, midnight..."

Kagome nodded, pushing her _youki_ into the seed she still held, she formed a rose and smirked, "Until then, may you both live long enough to pull off the heist." She flicked the rose and jumped out of sight as it caught Gouki in the arm. Her roses, well...Youko's roses, were harder than any steal...she watched in amusement as the bulk sized demon yelled at Hiei about her. Hiei seemed to just laugh it off before disappearing too. Being concealed with her barriers, she could easily return unseen by anyone, including her new demon partners. _'Three days...three...days.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
